<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closer to You by Everythingirl44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487855">Closer to You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44'>Everythingirl44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Weddings, backyard wedding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a very special day for the S.H.I.E.L.D family and especially May.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phil Coulson/Melinda May</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Closer to You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 9<br/>Prompt: Confession- Philinda</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all the ways she thought her life would end it wasn’t like this. It was a lot quieter than last time. Then again she didn’t think she would be doing this again. It was all too perfect, after the years of fighting herself and all the bad people, it was a perfect moment. She was surrounded by her  S.H.I.E.L.D family in the backyard of Fitzsimmons’s home. Her white dress that Daisy insisted she wear. She complained about it a lot at first, but she was grateful Elena, Jemma, and Bobbi helped convince her it was important to dress up for your wedding. </p><p>Wedding. May didn’t think she would ever get remarried. Especially not like this. It was small, quiet, and very last minute. Yet, nothing seemed rushed, it was like it was meant to happen. Mack was kind enough to agree to officiate the wedding. She could have sworn Daisy was crying and trying to hide it by hiding behind Lincoln. </p><p>Finally, when the ceremony was over, it was official. Melinda May had finally, finally married Phil Coulson. They were dancing to the quiet music playing from Hunter’s crapy speaker. She was positive Daisy was crying now. </p><p>She looked back into Phils eyes and smiled. “You know I love you right?” he said smirking. May couldn’t help but roll her eyes and scoff at him. </p><p>“Well, I sure hope so since you did marry me,” she said showing off her ring. It wasn’t a big, flashy ring. It was a simple traditional silver ring with a small diamond that screamed May and Coulson. </p><p>There was nothing that could ruin this day. Even if aliens rained down onto Earth it wouldn’t ruin this moment. The slow song changed to a more fun upbeat some you would hear at a party. All the girls pulled their guys off the chairs and onto the grass where May and Coulson were dancing. She decided she was lucky to have them all as family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcomed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>